


Moving In

by akamine_chan



Series: Moving [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> Um, unbeta'd because I wrote it five minutes ago. For Malnpudl. Happy birthday, m'dear. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you. ♥♥♥♥♥

"Hey, Fraser, I'm gonna take Dief outside. Be back in a little bit."

Ray didn't wait to hear Fraser's response, he just herded Dief out the door and down the stairs. Once they were outside, he strode quickly away from the apartment, heading toward the little park down the street.

Dief barked at him, questioning.

"Just hold your horses, furface. I've gotta talk to you, but not here." Ray looked around suspiciously. "We gotta go somewhere _private_."

Shaking his head, Dief followed Ray to the park. He waited patiently as they wound their way down the running paths until they got to Ray's favorite bench, nestled in a small group of trees, shaded and private. He didn't say anything as Ray examined the bushes before sitting down on the wooden bench.

Dief twitched an ear as Ray looked at him seriously, meeting his eyes as an equal. Dief was surprised into sitting at Ray's feet. He barked, hoping to encourage Ray to get to the subject he wanted to discuss.

"Listen, furface. Fraser and I have been partners and friends for a while now..."

Dief whined as Ray trailed off into silence, blushing.

"I—"

He barked, baring his teeth. He had very little patience. He'd about reached the limits of his.

"I—"

Dief snapped his teeth together with an audible click, frustrated with Ray's inability to say what he needed to say.

"Okay, look." Ray rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. "I have—feelings for Fraser. You know that, right?"

Growling, Dief pawed at Ray's leg impatiently.

"Yeah, I know you know we've been sleeping together. But it's—it's more than that. I want the two of you to move in with me." He rubbed at his face, embarrassment gone, replaced by worry. "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I asked him."

Dief stared at him in astonishment. Dumbfounded.

Ray looked down at his feet pensively. "You're his friend, his family. I want us to be a family together. You'd be my adopted-type wolf. He and I would take care of you together. Family." He scritched Dief's ruff. "And I remember how hard it was for some kids when their parents got remarried. The whole step-family deal. It's tough."

Dief hesitated for a moment, for effect, before yipping and laying his head on Ray's leg. Looking up, he blinked at Ray.

"Oh, no, wolf. No way. Four is way too many!" Ray waved his arms in agitation. "One, and no more."

Dief said nothing, just continued to use the power of puppy-dog-eyes on Ray. He knew that Ray would break eventually. Sooner rather than later. The man had no strength of will. Or resistance to Dief's powers of persuasion.

"Okay, two, two a week, but he's gonna kill me for it."

Dief grinned and sat up, holding out a paw so they could shake on it.

Shaking Dief's paw to seal the deal, Ray sighed in exasperation. "I have your blessing, then? In return for two donuts a week, your choice of flavors?"

Dief barked and ran around the park bench, tail wagging furiously. He jumped up next to Ray and viciously licked his ears before running back towards the apartment, where Ben was, where home was. Hearing Ray jogging behind him, he smiled. Where his pack was.

-fin-


End file.
